


Love, Teiko

by bunbuncchi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Feels, Love Letters, M/M, Original work - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbuncchi/pseuds/bunbuncchi
Summary: "You see, letters have this little magic in them, this little something that makes them special."When Teiko finds himself missing his late lover, he decides to write him love letters.





	1. Chapter 1

Love, Teiko

 

_Letters_

We live in the modern era now. We live in an age where letters are becoming scarce. Not many people find the time in their busy schedule, nor the need or want to sit for a moment, pen in hand, and write.  
We can text or call now, which is very convenient I must say. Yet, those methods of communication are simply not efficient to me. Not anymore at least.  
Honestly, I wish they were. I wish I could send you a text and have you reply in mere minutes. I wish you would answer my calls.

But the phone rings to no end.

At least, I like writing letters. I feel they bring a deeper connection. Not only because it’s more personal for you to read this with my own, a bit sloppy handwriting, but because they’re unique in their own way.

You see, letters have this little magic in them, this little something that makes them special.

When letters are written, they have a recipient in mind. A receiver of the words we pour into them. A receiver of the feelings we try to communicate through carefully chosen words. Someone who you think of for the whole moment you write.  
 And I’m no exception.

Today I’m writing a letter to you. Because calls can’t reach you, not anymore. Today I’m writing a letter with your image in mind, because I’m sure this letter will travel to wherever you are. Letters always get there, no matter how many days pass until they reach their destination.

Full with love and hope, your name has been carefully written on the envelope, I made sure that every curve of it was as neat as it could be. The ink, fresh and new, made it perfectly onto the paper. There’s no mistake. Soon, hopefully, your hands will touch this same paper I’m touching, and your eyes will see the same words as I do.

For a moment I hesitated, I thought I didn’t know where you were… But I was wrong. I’m sure you are _there_ , you know?

Up there, in the heavens.

That’s why I’m so sure this letter will get to you, because I have faith that you’re there, probably watching over me right know. Probably sad that I’m writing with tears staining my eyes.  
I’m sorry, darling, for I didn’t want to cry. But your absence in this world truly pains me. Writing this makes me feel happy, knowing that you will have this too, soon. But it also makes me sad because it’s a constant reminder that you’re… not here.

But even if you aren’t, not in person, I believe I carry you everywhere I go. In any given moment your presence can be felt through me. I want to believe that.

I wonder, can you feel it too? My heart is being poured in every word of this letter, my tears falling down my cheeks. I want you to feel it. To feel me once more.  
I also want to feel you again, but the memory of you is still so vivid in my heart, every time I close my eyes, I can feel you there, right in front of me.  
You lean closer, whisper in my ear. And then, you kiss me, right on the cheek. I can feel your lips. They’re still warm.  
Your soft skin, your playful look…

It’s rather nostalgic, you know? To communicate with you, even if it’s only me on the giver’s side. But I don’t mind at all. If this will bring us closer, then I don’t mind writing a million letters and one more.

As long as I can be with you, darling, nothing will be impossible. As long as I have a pen, paper, and an envelope, I will be there for you, like I always have been.

I plead of you, my darling, don’t fear. Wherever it is that you reside, please, wait for me.

I won’t leave you alone, as I promised some time ago. So just wait a bit more. Today I’m closer to you, and tomorrow I’ll be even more. So please, be patient, my darling.

I will see you soon.

-Love, Teiko


	2. Chapter 2

Love, Teiko

_Imagination_

As a child, imagination was a very important part of me. A box could become a racing car, or a ship about to sail. My grandmother’s garden became a jungle filled with treasure, and a stray dog would become my loyal companion on that journey. Sometimes, even turning into a horse, or a mythical creature. 

But as a child, I also thought that when I grew up, my imagination would leave me, little by little. I thought I’d become a normal adult, filled with work, with no time to let myself wander in thoughts. And I have to say, I was very wrong.

When I met you, I imagined us together. Holding hands, hugging, kissing softly. You would get closer to me, asking for a kiss, and I would melt in the spot. Not without giving it to you though. I imagined you would be shy at first, glaring daggers at me if I didn’t understand what was that you wanted. I imagined your pride wouldn’t let you tell me that you loved me. I wasn’t that wrong after all it seems.

When we actually were together, I imagined us getting married. Me, on one knee, holding a ring, and shaking wildly, drenched in sweat. You, crying and laughing at the same time, accepting my request, and then letting me put the ring on your finger.  
It would fit perfectly, and you would thank me with a smile. On the day of our wedding, or at least when I imagined it, you were nervous. Very nervous if I may say. You thought you were going to forget your vows, and when our eyes finally met, when our hands softly touched… Your lips parted to let you speak. To let you perfectly say every word you practiced earlier, and some days before. There was nothing to be afraid of, my darling. And now that I recall our actual wedding, compared to my thoughts from before… I wasn’t so wrong either. You were in fact nervous, you threatened to kill everyone if they made the slightest of chuckles, should you say a word wrong. But what I couldn’t imagine, and honestly was greatly surprised by, was the moment you agreed to wear a pure white dress that day. Oh, honey, how beautiful you looked that day.  
  
And then, when we got married, I imagined us living together in a small house by the river. You were accustomed to luxury, to have a big house where one could actually get lost in. You were used to have golden and silver ornaments, flowers, and paintings all over the house, but soon you would give into the pleasures of a simple home.  
Made of wood, we would build it together. Or well, you helped telling me I was doing a good job. I would teach you how to cook, and how to take care of the plants that surrounded our home. You would soon start to catch up and learn many dishes by yourself. Even if you almost burned down the house countless times. I remember how I pictured you, wet towel in hand, desperately trying to appease the flames.

Even so, you finally learned how to cook and deliciously I must say! You also were creative when it came to making dishes, so much that every Saturday you would surprise me with a new recipe. And I would surprise you with a flower. A new one for your collection.  
Every morning we would go out, riding our horses, ones we caught together in the wild. I got a white horse with a silver-like mane. You told me that it fit with me, since my hair, for being natural, was of and odd color, the same with this horse.  
And you got yourself, with a bit of my help, a black horse, with some spots of white on its head. One was located on its left eye. It wasn’t the same eye that you had covered, your right one, but it still reminded you of yourself. I’m pretty sure you chose him because of that, probably because marked owner and marked horse were made for each other?  
You never said anything about it but your eyes spoke for themselves.  
 And of course, you came to love it, even if at first you two had some problems with each other. Once, it kicked you when you tried to mount it, and you resulted wounded, but not badly so. I helped you and no scar was left behind.  
My horse and I got along pretty well, and I knew you were a bit jealous. After all you weren’t much of an animal’s person at that time. But you soon became one.  
You learned that if you gave it carrots and patted softly on its head, it would become nicer and warmer towards you.

Who knew you could be so caring and loving?

A loving friend, a loving boyfriend, and a loving husband.

Our home was beautiful. Our bond was beautiful. Our lives were beautiful.

Or at least, they would have been…

Every day, since your departure, I’ve been imagining how our lives would have been, had you stayed here. I’ve been imagining your kisses and touches, your looks and glares. Your laughs, smiles, your yawns and growls.

I’ve been imagining you, and everything about you since that very moment, sometimes so hard I swear I can feel your presence near me.

But, am I really just imagining you? I want to think that I’m mistaken. Or at least, partially so. I want to think that, even in spirit, you’re here with me. I want to think that you walk beside me, that you take care and watch over me.

But I guess, sooner or later that won’t matter, because I’m bound to find you, and stay with you until the end.

Imagination has been helpful, I admit. To be able to feel you once more has been more than I could ask for. But soon, I’ll be there with you, and I won’t need fake images of you anymore.

I’ll be able to have you once more… and honestly, I can’t wait any longer.

-Love, Teiko

 


End file.
